Kyu
}} Unlocking Requirements To unlock Kyu you have to get five hearts on one girl and complete the sex mini-game on said girl unlocking their sex scenes. After this you will wake-up the next day and instead of being greeted by the person you've gotten laid with, you will be greeted by Kyu, she will tell you that she wants to date you as well. Physical Description Kyu has a slender physique, with curved hips and fairy small breasts. She has green eyes that match her pink, pigtailed hair which extends no further than her shoulders. Her hair also has of silver antennae. Her default outfit consists of a pink and white baby doll lingerie with light pink panties that have a purple butterfly shape attached to the front of them. She wears a white collar necklace with a pink choker top that has a red heart shape on the front it. She has large, butterfly-like, translucent fairy wings that are patterned in pink, wears light pink stockings which cover the lower parts of her thighs, and wears purple ballerina shoes. Personality "Though she is very old by human standards she is quite young in fairy years. Sexuality is a way of life for Kyu and her people. Love fairies are almost vampiric in their need for humans to sustain life; but it isn't blood that they suck. As a bisexual, Kyu is often attracted to the same girls you are and isn't afraid to tell you what she'd like to do to them. She even collects female underwear because, well, she just really likes the smell."- Game Description History "Kyu is a magic love fairy hailing from the mythical Sky Garden. As a humble servant to the great Love Goddess, it's Kyu's responsibility to spread love throughout the human world. She will be assigned to your case and after helping you get started on your quest she will hang around to offer advice." In-gameCategory:Characters In-game Kyu will appear every first time you meet a girl, for the eight "main" girls (All of them except for herself, Celeste and Momo). Her Puzzle Token preferences are Flirtation Tokens as a favorite and her least favorite Tokens are Talent Tokens. Trivia * Kyu is the first character you encounter in the game. ** She makes her first appearance at the bar in her human form. This is most likely a disguise from other people who may see her in her default form. * Kyu is the one of the two characters to have a different appearance shown first than their default appearance. The other is Beli. * Kyu is the only character of all twelve whose favorite hangout is the Player's Bedroom. * Kyu is the only character of all twelve whose sexuality is bisexual. Traits of this are shown when she comments on girls' breasts, and collecting their panties at the end of the game. * Kyu is one of four characters whose species isn't human. Three others are Celeste, Momo, and Venus. * Kyu is one of seven characters whose hair extends no further than their shoulders. Six others are Aiko, Celeste, Jessie, Lola, Momo, and Nikki. *Unlock the other girls who will greet the player with something loving or something naughty in the morning she is extremely casual about the sex saying: "Thanks for the sex homie!". This is most likely due to her having sex with all her clients throughout her life so it has made sex impersonal. * Kyu is one of two characters to wear a necklace. One other is Beli * Kyu is one of two characters whose favorite color is pink. One other is Tiffany. * Kyu is one of three characters whose most desired trait is Flirtation. Two others are Audrey, and Tiffany. ** She is also one of three characters whose least desired trait is Talent. Two others are Aiko, and Lola. * Kyu's name could be derived from the Japanese kanji " 九 " (pronounced k-ee-u), which stands for 9. Considering her position on the HunieBee tracker (9th place from left to right and top to bottom), the developers may have chosen her name accordingly. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Characters